Out of Bounds
"Out of Bounds" is the 25th episode of Once Upon a Virus, as well as its third season's premiere. Summary Having killed and absorbed Silvia and all of her magic, an overtly powerful Joanna makes her way out of Storywik and into the world, leaving a trail of corpses in her wake. An eager DavidTennantismyAngel is quick to hop aboard her world domination bandwagon, and the pair's first stop is in Washington, DC. Meanwhile, back behind the line, Primadonna Girl's third and final wish comes into fruition, and the dead begin rising from their graves. The zombie virus that now plagues town needs to be contained quickly, and being caught between crises could tear a family apart. Plot Her bare feet hardly seem to notice the gravel beneath them. Her shining black eyes are oblivious to the tears of blood which stream from them, down her pale cheeks. The black cloak which bathes her ancient Wiccan uniform billows after her in the gentle wind, like the bride of a satanic wedding. Her mouth remains straight on her face. Is she happy? Is she grievous? She just continues to walk, breathing deeply as she takes in her surroundings. DeviousPeep is finally liberated from the mystical barrier that once surrounded the town of Storywik, Maine. She's in the real world now, and more powerful than ever. Her ultimate end of global domination is in sight. But she's in no rush. Her bare feet keep on walking. She's free. "Your wish has been granted, mistress," Dlrgirl75 tells Primadonna Girl as she remains pinned by the latter against the wall of Storywik's reformed bakery. Prima smiles, asking the golden-clad genie, "And how long will it take for them to rise?" "Soon enough, I'll bet," Dlr replies stoically, thoroughly unhappy with what she's been forced to do. "And I'll be their master?" the blonde sorceress continues, and Dlrgirl nods. The smile that drifts its way across Primadonna's face is genuine, completely juxtaposing her rifled appearance; she's still beaten down from the battle she just engaged in, as well as the good, hard punch she received from her daughter. She lets the genie go, unhanding her foreign clothes, and Dlrgirl sighs before making her way towards the door. "Where are you going?" Prima wonders, at which Dlr grabs her lamp and says, "Away. You're no longer my mistress." "Do you really think it wise to go outside with my army about to devour this town?" "I'd rather hang out with them than with you," the genie concludes before exiting finally. "Whatever, honey," Prima utters, her usual sense of smugness returning, "It's my time to shine." In a flurry of pink-purple smoke, she teleports away. A hand bursts through the ground of Storywik's local cemetery, and Prima watches from the roof of the mausoleum she's appeared atop of, cackling evilly as her very first zombie slave rises from the dead. And then another. And then another. There aren't many dead bodies in a town that was frozen in time for twenty-one years, just stray corpses carried over from the Wikia world of the past. "A small army," Prima acknowledges, "But it'll do. Go out, my pretties, and infect! Infect this town with your poisonous bites! Oh, but if you see a cute blonde hanging around with a Portuguese-lookin' feller and a middle-aged blond man with a scythe, just go ahead and leave her alone, would you? Thanks." The undead bodies with their rotting flesh let awful groans as they walk away from the cemetery, and Prima, taking a break from further cackling, finds herself astounded by the view of the horizon. Curious, she lifts a stone with her magic and she hurls it all the way across town, thinking that it will hit the mystical barrier that surrounds the place and cause a ripple in the air. It doesn't, because the barrier is no longer there. Prima's evil smile grows ever-wider, and she exclaims, "New plan, my pretties… first we take Storywik… then you infect every miserable man, woman and child who exists on this mortal plane." The insanity is clear in her eyes; she whispers to herself, "And then it will be just me and Lady Junky. Forever and ever and ever and ever. Storywik… then the world. Storywik… then the world." As she chants, we are carried over to a view of Ben, Mary and Valentina's respective graves, all three of which remain peaceful and unbesmirched. Out in the real world, a married couple is seen driving their expensive car down the road; we see them bickering inside the vehicle, and the shot reveals them to be Gabrielle and Mike Kahn – the adoptive parents of Joe. "Oh, we are so gonna nail that punk!" Mike exclaims. "Indeed," his wife gratifies, "And all in time for the President's live address." Mike smiles, but then the engine stops working suddenly, and the car is forced to pull over on the side of the road. DeviousPeep emerges from afar, looking as evil as ever; her amplified magic is what destroyed the engine, and she stops beside the passenger-side window where Gabrielle is sitting. She winds down the windows and, in her best attempt at being friendly, asks what she thinks is a random bypasser heading to a costume party if she knows where the nearest mechanic is. Peep remains silent, and Gabrielle grows a little frightened. "You see," Mike chimes in, "We're heading to a little town known as Storywik, Maine. Our son – our adopted son – ungratefully stole our car and our money and we've tracked his little thieving ass here. We've been tracking the license plate number in the GPS for weeks, but… only now did anything actually turn up." "That was me," Peep tells them. "Oh," says Gabrielle, "Kay. So, if you could just give us some—" "I tire of conversation," the dark witch makes clear. "Well, I never!" Mike tries, but Peep quickly uses her magic to force their car doors open and make them come flying out on opposite sides. Gabrielle ends up on the road, crying frightened, while her husband ends up on the roadside. He gets to his feet and he asks of the blood-crying Wiccan, "What… are you?" Peep waves her hand elegantly and, suddenly, the expression on this man's face changes drastically from scared… to in love. He makes his way around the car and up close to her. "Beautiful," he comments, "That's what you are." "Mike?" Gabrielle calls, kneeling on the road. She tries to stand up but Peep's magic is keeping her down. "I must have you," he comments, going in to kiss her. "MIKE!" Gabrielle screeches, and Peep darts her attention towards the woman on the road. "Goddess…" Gabrielle finds herself uttering, now able to stand up. She approaches Peep too, and looks similarly in love. "How curious," she observes, "Would you both lay down your lives for me?" They both nod, and Peep says, "Good, because I'll need a boost of power if I'm to emulate these effects over everyone." She clenches her fist and the married couple are forced to their knees. Peep turns to the man first and she reaches out her hand. A pale gold-white light begins to drift from his chest, and Peep concentrates only mildly as she heaves it towards her. Suddenly, it comes darting out of him, and into her. The sheer speed of it causes him to explode into a bloody mess, painting the whole road segment red. Peep breathes heavily as more power fills her, and then she turns to Gabrielle. On a whim, she makes the love spell break, and the woman on the floor goes back to screaming. "MIIIIIIIKE?!" she roars through tears. "Grief," Peep utters. Gabrielle looks up at her, shocked and confused, but Peep just continues; "I'm witnessing mortal grief. It tastes like offal in my mouth." "I… I…" Gabrielle pleads. "You have been a very useful experiment," Peep assures, "Now please quieten down. You shall experience a tingling sensation, and then death." Gabrielle looks deeply worried as Peep extends her hand forward again, and a similar light extends from her chest. She explodes in a bloody mess as well as it darts out of her, adding to Peep's power, and, yet again, she utters, "Hm," at the mess she's made. She looks at herself in the wing-mirror of the couple's car… and Silvia Mayfair stares back at her, giving a wicked smile. Peep blinks and ignores this, before continuing onwards down the road. "A live address from the President you say? I think I just figured out my first stop in this mortal world." DavidTennantismyAngel is watching from behind a nearby bush, having followed Peep all the way here and witnessed the entire scene that just took place. "I… love her," she exclaims through whisper, continuing to stalk her idol. Back in Storywik, Joe, Rena, Justine, Josh and Liz continue to stand huddled on Main Street following the large battle which recently took place, all happy to be reunited with one another and laughing heartily. Liz heads over to a broken window and pulls her sword from some debris and, as she re-approaches the others, she points out, "But isn't this Primadonna Girl still a problem? I mean, she got away, and she's still all… magic-y." "And Silvia," Justine tells them, "She was working over some sort of cauldron. I think she caused the explosion. It… was odd." "Right," Rena remembers, "So who do we find first?" "Who's Silvia?" Joe wonders. "Joanna's girlfriend," Liz tells him. "Joanna has a girlfriend?" Josh asks, shocked. "Well, maybe not anymore," Rena points out. "And there might not be any Joanna either," Joe points out further, "James 1234 was looking to kill her." "Then he's finally done something useful, hasn't he?" Josh says. The others frown towards him and he rolls his eyes, twirling his scythe in his hand out of boredom. Joe attaches his bow to his back and quivers whatever arrows he can find, then asking the others, "Right… so what's first?" Suddenly, "Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys!" it's Dlrgirl, running towards them with her lamp in her hand, "Thank God you're all alright." "What do you mean?" Joe asks, approaching her, "Why wouldn't we be? Are you alright? Where's Prima?" "This genie could be obeying one of her mistress' commands," Josh suggests, readying his blade. "No," Dlrgirl assures them, "Primadonna Girl made her third wish… and it's bad." Joe looks confused, asking his friend, "How bad?" Over at the town line, the steaming, charred bones of James 1234 continue to lie there in a pile as his spinal column drifts across the ground, having been thrown by his daughter. It regroups with the other parts, and his skeleton soon begins reforming. And then it stands there, and groans with his voice, shaking his bony fists. He's still swathed and some scraps of his red Warlock's uniform; one of Prima's zombies, ready to wreak some havoc. He runs off into the woods, looking for flesh to eat. "She's started a freakin' zombie apocalypse?!" Joe exclaims. "How could you let this happen?!" Josh barks at her. "If a wish is within my power to grant, I have no choice but to do so once it's been spoken to me…" she tells him. "But… but…" Joe realizes frantically, "Natalia… and Ben and Val… will they…?" "No," Dlrgirl assures him, "I took what little control I did have and sued it to make it so they wouldn't rise." "Thank God…" Joe utters, taking a heavy sigh of relief. "So… how many zombies are there?" Liz asks. "Jesus that sounds ridiculous…" Josh murmurs. "Not many," Dlrgirl tells her fellow redhead, "But they have the ability to infect people with a bite, so…" "So, how bad could it get?" Justine asks, worried. A scream is suddenly heard from a few streets over; the sound carries far. "Bad, bad," Dlr replies, before the six of them begin running to the source of the noise. They hear another scream, this time from a man. And then another, and another, and another. There's a whole plethora of screams from this nearby street, and our group are rushing as fast as they can to get to them. However, the screams stop abruptly, causing the sextet to do the same. "What happened?" Rena wonders. They slowly begin walking, led by a careful Josh, and all they can do is gasp as they turn the nearest corner: a street filled with bloody, mutilated corpses. Human entrails lay abandoned in the middle of the road. Bits of teeth and hair and blood everywhere. And the people. Such fright on their faces. "I think I'm gonna be sick…" Justine breathes heavily. "No time, mom," Joe tells her, "Look." And then they all notice it – the dead bodies begin moving. Mere stirs at first, but then some of them open their eyes, and they begin walking. Groaning. Hungry for the heroes. Peep continues to walk down the road, still basking in the freedom of the world around her. Meanwhile, DavidTennantismyAngel continues to stalk her from behind whatever shrubbery she comes across, snapping a twig beneath her ugly shoe. Peep stops dead in the middle of the road, and David stares at her apprehensively. The dark witch doesn't even turn her head, she just reaches out with her magic and forces David to be in front of her instead of behind. "You dare follow me?" she asks. "Hell yeah!" David exclaims, "You're the coolest!" She then stands up and asks, "Can I shake your hand?" to which Peep recoils and replies, "Touch me and die, vermin." "Fair enough," David concedes, "I just wanted to say… I offer myself humbly as your slave. I live to serve you, my enchanting mistress." She gets back down on her knees voluntarily and holds her hands upwards, begging for her role model's recognition. Peep doesn't bother to look down at her, she just says, "It might be useful to have a pet. You may continue to follow me." "My honor!" David says, getting back up to her feet. "So long as I am not forced to gaze upon your face." "Of course," David assures her, positioning herself behind the chief Blood Wiccan. "Come, DavidTennantismyAngel," Peep says. "Actually, my name in this realm is Selena Tice," the pet reveals, and Peep tells her, "The amount of faeces I care is naught." Selena nods, and Peep goes on to say that she wishes to make good time in her journey, so she's going to have to hurry things along a bit. She turns to blood and begins flowing her way down the road. David turns to blood also – albeit, with some struggle – and follows on. Joe, Josh, Rena, Justine, Liz and Dlrgirl continue to be surrounded by approaching zombies. Liz readies her sword, Joe readies his bow and arrows, Josh readies his scythe and Rena attempts to create a fireball in his hand. Justine and Dlr appear frightened, and Primadonna Girl appears on a nearby roof in her pink-purple smoke cloud. "Just to fill you in, new recruits – Lady Junky is a no-go, but everybody else is A-okay!" "Prima," Josh spots, "What have you done?" However, Prima pays him no attention, simply watching her zombies advance as she sings under her breath the lyrics to Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. Joe fires an arrow through a zombie's brain, and Liz decapitates another with her sword. Josh does the same with his scythe, and Rena finally manages to make a fireball as one of them reaches him. He burns it to the ground and it stops moving soon, but another one is approaching and he can't make another magic blaze. Moving fast, Josh burns it with his own fireball, and Prima teleports from roof to roof for the best views. "Can't we wish it away?" Rena wonders, and Dlr offers him her lamp; however, Prima sees this and uses her magic to force Dlrgirl into her yellow smoke form, into the lamp's spout. "I don't think so," she says, hurtling the lamp across town with her magic, somewhere unknown. The fight continues, and she looks disappointed when all the zombies on this street end up dead (again); she sighs, saying, "Whatever. It won't be long until Storywik has fallen. And then… beyond." She disappears magically, and Joe wonders what she means by that. "Who cares?" asks Liz, "She's a freakin' psycho!" "That may be," Josh agrees, "But she's smart… if she's found a way to jeopardize the town barrier than the entire globe could be at risk of this zombie virus…" "Then let's go make sure that doesn't happen," Joe suggests. Joe's white car approaches the town line and five people step out. "Maybe we should search for Dlrgirl as well," Joe ponders, but Josh tells him not to bother, assuring that the genie should be safe so long as she remains inside her lamp. "Right," Liz says, "Let's see if this thing is still going strong." She reaches out her hand, expecting to see the air ripple, but nothing happens. She's able to pass over with ease into the real world. She gasps, and Justine tries the same, confused. "How has this happened?" she wonders, but her husband replies, "No time to wait." He has heard the groaning of a zombie from the forestry nearby, and the charred, skeletal form of James 1234 soon comes running for them. "What the—" Joe utters, but James quickly tackles him, trying to bite his neck with his skeleton teeth. Joe struggles against the burnt zombie, and Josh upturns his scythe like a golf club, using it to whack James' head from his spinal column. Joe shakes the bones off of him, creeped out, and Liz helps him back up to his feet while Josh destroys the skull with his magic, making it explode. "That was close," he points out, "If that thing had gotten out and infected someone… We have to be quick." "Who even was that?" Rena wonders, "Why were they all… singed?" "James 1234," Joe says, looking down at the scorched red uniform. "Do you think maybe DeviousPeep did this?" Justine wonders, "You said he was looking to kill her." "Which would mean she's found a way out of town, just like she wanted…" Liz utters, annoyed. "Alright," Josh says, "Battle plans: Justine, you come with me to Joanna's apartment. We'll find out what happened and hopefully find a spell to reinstate the barrier to prevent any more zombies from escaping. Joe and Rena, you get into that town and you tell the people how to defend themselves against these monsters – remember, they appear to be susceptible to fire, and the destruction of the brain seems as sure a way as any to put them down for good. Sheriff Knight, you stay here and keep watch, make sure nothing makes it out of this town. You hear me? Nothing." "Loud and clear," Liz assures him, and Josh says, "Good," using his magic to transport them all to their assigned locations in a large cloud of blackness. Josh and Justine appear in Joanna's apartment, and the latter wonders what they're looking for. "Spell books," Josh tells her, "They need to be scoured." "What's with the huge guy-shaped hole in the wall?" the Administrator wonders, referring to the hole left by James 1234 when Silvia sent him crashing through it, but Josh has no clue, instructing her to keep looking. She finds something odd about the painting on the wall and removes it to reveal the door to a safe. "Perfect," Josh smiles victoriously, using his magic to force the safe open. Inside, it's dusty spell book galore. He and Justine grab and handful each, with Josh using his magic to flick through them. "Aha!" he soon exclaims, "Just what I was looking for!" "You found a way to recreate the barrier?" Justine asks. "No, but, I did find a way to find out what happened to Nurse Seer. Take my hand." Justine takes her father's hand, and he explains that they're going to do a quick spell together, reading words of an unknown language from the page he found. When he finishes, Justine wonders what's supposed to happen, and Josh explains that it's a spell to show you the last thing to happen in a given location. "When does it kick in?" she wonders further, and Josh replies, "Right about… now." With that, Joanna and Silvia appear in the apartment. They are translucent, like holograms, and the father and daughter witness as Joanna melts she and her girlfriend down into one puddle of blood, reforming as herself in Silvia's black cloak with black eyes that cry blood. She speaks eerily, and she exits the apartment. Josh is astounded, while Lady is just confused. "Right," Josh summates, "Looks like we have two evil bitches to take care of." Joe and Rena, meanwhile, are stocking up on some guns in the sheriff's station, but the former also keeps his powerful Jdg98-constructed bow and arrows. They strap holsters to their wastes, and then Rena grabs a megaphone. "Alright," he says to his son, "I guess we warn the people?" The two of them are next seen driving Liz's sheriff's car down the street; Rena is standing up through the sunroof with the megaphone in his hand, exclaiming through it (so that it can be heard from streets around), "People of Storywik! We are in danger! Monsters are invading the streets! You are to stay indoors! Do not let them come into any sort of contact with you! If they attack, you are to remove the head or destroy the brain! They can be destroyed with fire!" "Hey, dad?" Joe calls from the driver's seat. Rena turns the megaphone off and asks his son what's wrong. "Won't all that noise attract them to us?" he wonders. "Well hopefully there aren't that many of them yet," he replies. "They beg to differ," Joe points out, staring at the three or four zombies that are limping their way towards the car. He turns to drive in the other direction but zombies are there too – about a dozen. Frightened, Joe hits the gas and barrels right through them. "Where do we go?" Rena asks, getting back down into the car seat, and then he sees his father, Tiago Smith, exiting The Sword and Hammer. "Rena? What's with all the—" and then he sees the zombies converging on the street. "Dad!" Rena exclaims, and Joe breaks outside the pub. Rena quickly exits and Joe follows, and all three of them get inside and close the door behind them while zombies swarm the door. "What on Wikia is going on?" Tiago exclaims, and Rena tells him, "There's this evil sorceress in town… she had this genie… she made a wish… long story short, zombies." "But…" "Yeah," Joe says, "It's a lot to digest." "What do we do?" Tiago wonders. "Right now?" says Rena, "I suggest we… wait for them to go away and then head back to the town line." "What about the town line?" Tiago asks as they head up to the upstairs apartment. "The barrier that keeps everyone here has been broken," Joe tells his grandfather. "Well that's excellent, we can get everyone out!" Tiago points out. "Well," says Joe, "We're working on reinstating the barrier…" Tiago's face drops as he asks, "Why?" "If just one of those zombies were to get out, dad… it could spell disaster for the entirety of Earth. We have to deal with this internally." "But… your people are dying. You're their leader, you have to protect them…" Tiago says. "And I will," Rena assures him, "Once that barrier's gone up." "Well that makes no sense to me," he says, "But… okay." He enters the apartment and immediately grabs one of his perfectly blacksmith-ed swords which decorate the wall. "Just in case," he tells them. "So… we're just gonna wait?" Joe asks his dad. "Guess so," Rena tells him. "Well, we could watch TV," Tiago suggests, "The President's live address should be transmitting soon… I was gonna watch it. Just gotta find the remote." "Man this is a mess," Joe says sadly under his breath. Liz sees a zombie approaching the town line, and so she readies her sword. When it gets close enough to her, she swiftly swings her weapon and its head is removed with relative ease. She then stabs through the brain for safety, and goes back to standing there, her sword red. She sighs with boredom, and heads to Joe's car, turning on the radio. She switches through some music channels and begins listening to some Beatles, proceeding to wipe her sword on a tree. Washington, DC Joanna forms from blood outside the White House Complex, soon followed by DavidTennantismyAngel. "What are you gonna do here?" Selena asks excitedly, to which Peep replies, "I'm going to give a live address to my people, of course." Almost immediately they are met with men in suits with sunglasses and guns, and even more immediately are lights sucked from their chests. Joanna leaves a trail of bloody mess behind her as she makes her way through the buildings, and David laughs as she does so, finding this awesome. Eventually, they make it to the Oval Office, where cameras are being set up in front of the desk. Peep waves her hand, enchanting the camera. Suddenly, back in Storywik, Tiago's television turns on without anyone having done so. Tiago finally finds the remote, staring at the TV, and finds this odd. He tries using the remote to change the channel, but it refuses to. "What the hell…" he utters to his son and grandson. Liz's music stops abruptly as the radio channel changes itself; an announcer tells her to prepare for the President's live address in 3… 2… Peep walks casually inside the Oval Office, waving her hand and making it so that the cameramen instantly fall in love with her. She doesn't bother to look at the President of the United States… she just extends her hand and a light flies into her. A huge blood splat appears on the camera, and on the television screens of everyone in the country. "Oh, my God!" Joe exclaims in the apartment, "What is happening?" "People of America," DeviousPeep says as she steps in front of the camera, her black eyes and tears of blood accentuated, "You have a new President now." Liz is shocked, listening to the radio, recognizing that voice. Joe, Rena and Tiago watch even more shocked in the apartment as they watch Joanna, and hear her tell America, "You don't have to worry. To quote a dead friend of mine… I have seen the future… and it… is… glorious!" "We have to stop her…" Joe utters. In the Oval Office, Peep looks at her reflection in the camera lens, and sees Silvia waving back at her, smiling. With the zombies gone from outside the bar, Joe and Rena pull up next to the former's car, where Liz is still standing with her sword, shocked after hearing the live address. Josh and Lady then appear in a flurry of black smoke, with a spell book in tow. "It took a while," says Josh, "But we finally found a spell to reinstate the barrier. But there's something else… Joanna…" "We know," Joe says as he exits the car, "She just spoke to the entire nation via TV… she killed the President." Justine looks shocked, and Rena exits the car also to go and comfort his wife. "So," Joe says, "We have to go out there and stop her." "But we can't leave this town defenceless…" Liz says. "And we won't," Rena assures her, his arm around Justine, "You'll stay here." "The hell I will…" Liz tells him, "I want her stopped just as much as you. I… I can be useful." "So just who the hell's staying and who the hell's leaving?" Josh wants to know. "Me, dad and Liz will go… you and mom should stay here." "What?!" Justine asks, shocked. "The zombies won't hurt you, sweetie," Rena points out, "As long as they're under your mother's control." "And Mr. Mayor, you're probably the best at killing them," Joe adds. Josh nods, scythe in hand. "But… I don't want you to leave, I wanna be with you," Justine tells her husband tearfully. "I know," he says, crying also. "We are going to need at least two magicians to reinstate this barrier…" Josh points out, "I need you, Justine." Justine nods through her tears, but embraces her husband tightly, kissing him passionately as she says goodbye. This upsets Joe to watch, and when the kiss his finished, he assures his mother that he will be seeing her again, and, in the meantime, "You should take this." He unstraps the holster from his waste and hands it to his mother, along with the two guns inside it. She takes it from him, while Rena keeps his one gun, pointing out that he may need it; he's sure that his weak magic will be even weaker once he leaves Storywik. Liz sheathes her sword, and she, Joe and Rena prepare to leave. "Wait," Justine calls, "Joe… why do you have to go?" "Joanna," Joe says, "I saw her… I could… I could sense how powerful she was… I think there may be only one thing that could defeat her…" "You're talking about Jdg98…" Josh realizes, and Joe nods. This makes the others slightly uncomfortable, not liking the idea at all, and Rena assures his wife that he loves her before leaving getting into Joe's car with the other two. They drive away. She collapses into her father's arms as she watches her husband and son go, but he soon opens the spell books and joins hands with her. When Joe looks in the wing-mirror, Storywik is nowhere to be seen; the mystical barrier which surrounds the town is back, and he sighs with determination. All around the USA, everyone is sitting in front of their TV sets, entranced. They begin chanting, loving… they worship Joanna. "Long live the President," they say, "Long live DeviousPeep." Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres